Fanrong
Residing at an unspecified point in the Universe, the Springtime Planet of Fanrong is notably large and mild in climate. Currently, it is the home of Toph Bei Fong, her school of Earthbending, and a group of rogues including Killerbee. Though it is unknown what empire - If any at all - That Fanrong is aligned with, the planet seems to be rich in resources and populated by a vivid range of species, including khajiit, at least one humanlike race, and Badgermoles. Environment As a Springtime Planet, its global temperatures range between pleasantly warm and briskly cool. Thus far, it is known that the planet houses large mountains and forests, and it has been shown that there is at least one swamp/mangrove ecosystem on the planet; the latter simply referred to as "The Foggy Swamp." However, as has been stated as common for Springtime Planets, Fanrong's jungles and forests are incredibly humid, in additon to frequent rains at various levels of intensity. Inhabitants Fanrong seems to be inhabited by a number of intelligent, civilized cultures, while also being home to a number of incredibly large creatures, such as trolls. It can be seen that, at the least, Fanrong is able to easily support huge creatures and forests without being choked for resources. If there are any advanced races inhabiting the planet, then they have done a remarkable job of not tainting its ecosystems. Additionally, it is worth note that Fanrong sustains at least one community of Badgermoles (pictured at right), which were the original Earthbending race. Locations Bei Fong Earthbending School A squat stone building resembling a pagoda, the structure is located in a particularly dangerous forest and down a steep incline from the primary, safest path through. Situated at the end of a path of flattened stones, it seems that safe entrance is only allowed if one gives notice by tapping on a stone pillar further away. It seems that few locals outside of rogues like Killerbee are aware of this school's existence. Beyond twin pillars topped by the effigies of a pair of winged boars, the wide steps lead into a pair of huge doors which appear to only be opened safely by Earthbending. Though the main yawning, dim chamber lacks any furnishings save for at least one alcove containing a stone bench, a number of passages extend below the floor; easily located and opened by an Earthbender. This is where Toph Bei Fong has taken on Earthbending students. The Foggy Swamp First mentioned by Toph Bei Fong as a location where Zev Raregroove could be healed, the Foggy Swamp is a huge location on Fanrong greatly dreaded by local inhabitants. It is said that dozens of ill-prepared travelers disappear every month or so trying to pass through, and very few ever turn up alive again. Those who do have been hinted at as being permanently traumatized. Those few who survive the Swamp tell tales of strange people garbed in leaves, and a massive creature preventing anyone from moving through the Swamp's heart. The Swamp's weather patterns are enigmatic and defy reasonable explanation (including such freak occurences as random cyclones of massive size and great speed), while survivors tell of visions which they cannot bear to recount. However, one individual mentioned by Toph spoke of some kind of healer he found within the Swamp; additionally, it seems that the inhabitants possess some level of civilization, as they have made a large number of canoes with which to navigate the Foggy Swamp's waters. It is unknown at this point whether said individuals are peaceful or hostile to outsiders, but if the fearful stories are anything to go by, they are likely dangerous. As far as its actual environment is concerned, this area is actually a cross between a regular swamp and a mangrove. The foliage above is so thick that very little sunlight can penetrate it, and the water below appears very murky and stagnant. Massive trees cluster together, and their roots interweave extensively; forming a labyrithine network of slick, treacherous paths above the water. Trivia *Fánróng is a Chinese word meaning "prosperous." Category:Planets